


The King and the Handmaiden

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Evony: The King's Return
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastplay, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Series, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You’re King Arthur’s sister’s new handmaiden. When you catch his eye, what will happen?





	The King and the Handmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> This story features the version of King Arthur played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan in the trailers for the video game _Evony: The King’s Return_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover King Arthur doing something unexpected.

Arthur sighs heavily as he sits down on his bed.

He’s finally alone.

Now he can have some relief.

He parts the folds of his long tunic and starts undoing the laces of his tight breeches to release his stiff, aching cock. He groans huskily as it springs free, licking his fingers and starting to massage his tip.

He’s been hard all day, thanks to you.

His sister’s new handmaiden.

Like most handmaidens, you’re from a noble family who sent their daughter to court to find a suitable husband. Normally Arthur would take no notice; to the discontent of his advisors, he has never shown any interest in marriage, despite needing an heir for his kingdom.

But today, he couldn’t stop staring at you in your summer gown. Over and over, his eyes traced the delicate curve of your neck and the slope of your bare shoulders.

What was hidden by your dress was even more alluring. Plump, full, perfectly round breasts peeked out of your neckline every time you took a breath, and the silky fabric clung to your pert bottom, leaving nothing about its shape to the imagination.

On top of your delectable body, you were also sweet, demure, and caring. Part of the reason Arthur had never taken a wife was because he hated the arrogance and snobbery of most women who were supposedly worthy of his hand.

He had always assumed that no woman could ever tempt him away from his convictions.

Until he met you.

He’ll talk to you and his advisors tomorrow about the match, he decides. At the moment, though, he can think of nothing else but sating his body.

He starts stroking himself, panting with need. He’s never been so aroused in his life.

He spreads his legs wider, gripping the base of his erection firmly so he can stroke harder. He starts to leak and slicks the fluid down his shaft for better leverage, leaning back on his palm and going faster, his pants getting harsher and louder.

He starts to moan as he gets closer, sitting up again and reaching down to cup his heavy, full balls through his breeches.

He’s concentrating on just his tip once more when you enter the room with a distressed look on your face.

When you see him with his tunic parted and his breeches pulled down, his impressive manhood in his hand, you gasp, your hands flying to your mouth.

Arthur quickly throws his tunic over his rigid cock. He knows that you noticed what he was doing. He bites his lip and grimaces briefly.

“I’m so sorry, Your Majesty,” you apologize softly. “I was walking by and I heard noise. It sounded like you were in pain, so I didn’t knock…”

Arthur can’t help chuckling lightly. He is in pain, truthfully, but you probably hadn’t anticipated the reason correctly.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself, trying to ignore his throbbing erection. “It’s all right, milady,” he assures you, making his voice gentle and soothing. “Thank you for your concern.”

He sees you hesitate and wonders why.

Your father was quite clear when he sent you here. He wanted you to catch Arthur’s eye. Having a daughter married to the king was obviously prestigious. What you hadn’t told him was that you had no intention of following his orders; you weren’t interested in playing games.

But Arthur had surprised you.

Besides being very handsome, he was just and kind. You had woken up several times since arriving here after having dreams about him that had awakened something deep within you, leaving you flushed and sweaty and wanting.

Seeing him in need like this was a perfect opportunity to tell him how you felt, but Arthur had never shown interest in any woman. Why would he want you?

You’ll never know if you don’t try, you suppose.

“Can I… help, Your Majesty?”

Arthur blinks, swallowing audibly as his cock visibly twitches underneath his tunic. His body clearly wants him to say yes, of course, but he can’t ask you to do that.

“It would be inappropriate of me to ask you to, milady,” he points out gently.

“You’re not asking, Your Majesty,” you counter softly. “I’m offering.”

“I know, milady. But it would still be highly improper. You are a noblewoman, and you deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. The only thing that would make your offer reasonable would be the promise of marriage.”

You can’t hide your disappointment. “And you don’t wish to marry, Your Majesty,” you murmur. “I understand. I’ll go.”

“Milady, wait!” Arthur sits up, still holding his tunic over his erection. It hasn’t gone down at all, to his dismay. This isn’t exactly how he imagined having this conversation with you.

You halt and turn obediently, though your eyes are glistening with tears.

“It’s not that I don’t wish to marry,” Arthur explains quietly, deciding that bluntness is his best choice at the moment, considering his condition. “It’s that I never found anyone I wanted to marry,” he admits. “Until I met you.”

You look up at him in shock. “Me, Your Majesty?”

He nods. “You’re quite wonderful, milady,” he says sincerely, though the strain is evident in his voice. “I was going to speak to you tomorrow before approaching my advisors. Please be assured that I have no wish to force you into a marriage you do not want. No one will ever find out my affections if you refuse.”

“That’s very kind, Your Majesty.” You smile at him. “But I don’t want to refuse.”

There’s a heavy moment of silence between you before you venture, “May I help you now, Your Majesty?”

Technically, Arthur knows he should still object. You’re not his wife yet, after all. But his need is so great and you are so eager that he can’t refuse.

“I shouldn’t, milady, but… please.”

He’s about to move back on the bed to make room for you, but he stops when you kneel down in front of him, gently parting the folds of his tunic to expose his stiff, swollen length. “Milady, what are you…?”

His words are lost in a plaintive groan as you carefully slide your mouth over his cock. His hands grip the bedding as you bob your head gently, wrapping your fingers around his thick base to hold him steady, using your other palm to stroke what you can’t fit.

Arthur’s hand briefly and lightly touches your head. “Where did you learn this, milady?” he asks breathlessly.

You pull your mouth free, stroking him slowly as you answer. “From the other handmaidens, Your Majesty. They talk frequently about how to please men, especially in ways that will not get them with child.” You blush, liking the way he feels in your hand. You liked the way he felt in your mouth too; you want to taste him again. “Does it please you, Your Majesty?”

“Yes, milady, it does.”

You take him into your mouth again and feel him tense. He groans as you start to swallow around him, trying to do everything you remember the other handmaidens saying. “Yes!” he rasps, his cock jumping in your mouth, leaking pre-come. “Oh, yes!”

You swallow more, tasting him. Some of the handmaidens described swallowing as unpleasant, but you find that you actually enjoy his taste.

“I’m close,” Arthur moans. “Oh, I’m close. Do you want to…?” He realizes that he would very much like to feel you swallow his seed, but he’s not sure if that’s your intention.

You realize what he’s asking and nod as you gaze up at him, sucking a little more insistently, stroking him harder.

He holds his tunic apart with one hand, reaching down and gripping his base with the other so you can use both hands to stroke him.

You feel him pulse. His breath hitches in his throat and then he explodes with a loud, satisfied cry. You whimper, holding your mouth down on him, still stroking as you swallow.

Arthur growls, lifting his hand and petting your carefully arranged curls affectionately, watching as you devour his pleasure.

As you pull your head back and start to lick him clean, you notice that he’s still hard.

Arthur leans back on his palms in frustration, his cock still twitching.

“Did I not do it right?” you wonder timidly.

He smiles at you indulgently. “You were wonderful, milady,” he reassures you. “It’s me. I should have taken care of myself sooner, but there was no chance to slip away.”

“You just need more?”

He nods. “But it’s all right. You don’t have to. What you did was magnificent.”

You reach behind you and untie the strings of your summer dress. Arthur’s eyes get wide as you bare your breasts.

“There are other things I’ve heard of that we can do,” you tell him shyly, leaning forward and slowly sliding your breasts around his rigid length. He swallows audibly as you guide his hands to your chest. You want to feel them on you.

Arthur breathes heavily as he massages your soft breasts, idly rubbing his thumbs over your nipples. You cry out delicately, causing him to look at you darkly and repeat the motion. You cry out a little louder this time, starting to bounce your generous breasts around him as your nipples stiffen.

He’s still nice and slick from being in your mouth, so he moves easily. He starts to pant again, squeezing your breasts tightly in his hands. “Oh, yes, yes, yes!” he moans.

His words excite you and you move faster, your breasts gliding up and down his cock. He reaches down and holds his base again, keeping his twitching shaft in place as you squeeze yourself around him.

He rocks his hips harder, his groaning loud and uninhibited. “Oh, yes, that’s so good!” he grunts. “Oh, I’m… I’m…”

Right before he comes, you take him into your mouth again. He shudders as he explodes a second time, pumping hot jets of come down your throat, stroking your hair with one hand and a breast with the other, shivering as he watches you swallow.

He lets out another frustrated sigh as you both realize that he’s still hard.

“You are clearly an exceedingly beautiful woman, milady,” he rumbles as an excuse. “And I rarely indulge, even in self-pleasure. Once again, you have performed magnificently. Please do not feel obligated.”

He moans and leans back on his palms to watch as you respond by pushing your mouth down even further on his cock, curious about how much of it can fit. He breathes harshly when you get almost all of him, shaking your head back and forth as you swallow, trying to take even more.

You start bobbing your head, sucking and swallowing, reaching up with one hand to squeeze his balls through his breeches.

Everything about him excites you. The masculine attractiveness and power of his body, his obvious virility, his unadulterated excitement at each one of your actions. Though you’ve only heard about sexual acts and never done any of them yourself, he makes you feel confident.

You pull back, flicking your tongue all over his cock on the way, then concentrating on his tip. His cock twitches again and his fingers dig into his bedding. “Oh, milady, yes, yes, yes!”

You slide your mouth all the way back down on him again as he comes, his body tensing and his hips pushing up, his feverish sounds of pleasure filling his bedchamber as you swallow his seed once more.

“Oh… oh… oh, milady…” Arthur gasps, relaxing into the bed as he finally and mercifully goes soft.

You lick him off gently before letting him go, standing and slowly sliding your dress back on, assuming that you should leave. Even though you’re going to be married, spending the night in his chamber would be a little too brazen, and you know it.

“Milady, wait,” Arthur says softly. He tucks himself carefully back into his breeches, tying them loosely before sitting up and grasping your hips. “I’m not letting you leave without giving you pleasure as well.”

You flush. “Oh, Your Majesty, you don’t have to…” But you give away your need as he drags the thin straps of your summer gown back down your shoulders and bares your breasts again, exposing your stiff little nipples.

“You are truly a vision, milady,” he compliments you, licking one nipple softly before sucking it into his mouth. You whimper as he briefly lets it go before sucking it in again.

His hazel eyes are dark as he watches you, flicking your nipple with his tongue before starting to nurse it more insistently, his long fingers dragging your skirt up and over your hips. His eyes widen as he sees that you’re not wearing anything underneath it.

“The summer heat,” you murmur, your voice quavering along with your legs.

“Come here, milady,” Arthur commands, lifting you and arranging you so you’re straddling his lap. His fingers move between your legs as his palm spreads out over your bottom and he switches breasts.

You mewl loudly as he finds that secret spot at the apex of your thighs that you discovered recently and begins to rub it lightly.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders and arch your back, rocking gently against him. He moves back and forth between your breasts, mouthing your tender nipples gently, his fingers moving faster, the pads of his fingers rough against your soft skin.

“Oh, Your Majesty… oh, please…”

You’ve touched yourself just like this secretly under the covers of your bed at night. Why does it feel so much better when he does it?

His hand slides up your spine until he’s gripping the back of your neck tightly. He kisses his way up your chest, bringing your mouth down to his. You cup his cheeks in your hands, stroking his beard as his tongue traces your lips.

“Give me your pleasure, milady,” Arthur begs.

Even his begging sounds like an order.

You love it.

His lips hover against yours as he rubs you harder, your breasts heaving against his chest as your gasps get louder and higher-pitched.

Then you’re squealing and spasming against his fingers, whining as you come harder than you ever have before.

Arthur kisses you, biting your lower lip and tugging on it. He doesn’t stop moving his fingers.

Just as you feel your orgasm start to ebb, another one starts. You cry out louder, squeezing Arthur’s shoulders roughly, whimpering as his mouth moves back to your nipple.

He nibbles your taut peak, flicking it with his tongue, then does the same to the other nipple.

Your legs shake violently as your second orgasm ends. You slump and press your face into Arthur’s neck. He chuckles, holding you tenderly, his hand still between your legs. You moan and squirm as he keeps petting you.

He turns his head and kisses your temple. “One more, milady,” he whispers huskily.

His voice floods you with desire. Your body aches for him to be inside you, even though you know you can’t do that yet. You rock eagerly against his fingers, your breasts bouncing, and you find yourself begging.

“Oh, yes, Your Majesty, yes, yes, please!”

He sighs happily as you explode one more time, collapsing entirely against his chest, hanging onto his tunic desperately. He rubs gently between your legs until you’re entirely finished, then lets your skirt fall, petting your bottom gently with his other hand as he licks his fingers clean.

“Mmm, milady,” he purrs. “You taste divine.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” you whisper, quivering with delight.

He moves so he’s leaning against the headboard of his bed, gathering you into his lap carefully, his arms around your shoulders and under your knees. He puts you back together slowly, tying your dress into place and smoothing it over your curves. Your hair is a little mussed, but still passable.

“I should return to your sister,” you decide softly. “She’ll wonder where I am.”

“Let me escort you and take the blame,” he suggests, affectionately kissing your forehead. “Then I’ll speak to my advisors.” His voice gets husky again as he playfully adds, “I find myself very eager for our wedding night.”

You raise your eyes to his handsome face and give him a shy smile. “As am I, Your Majesty.”

He climbs off of the bed, setting you on your feet before relacing his breeches. Then he holds out his arm. You fold your hand around his elbow, blushing profusely.

He turns your head and leans down to lightly capture your lips one more time before you leave the privacy of his bedchamber.

“Then I will make sure it is very soon, milady.”


End file.
